Longueur d'onde
by isatis2013
Summary: Os musical


_Petite OS musical ou quand une chanson vous trotte dans la tête jusqu'à ce que vous en fassiez une histoire !_

 _._

 _Coucou aux mousquetaires du Rinch : Paige0703, Nourann, Jade181184, Coljayjay et Val81_

 _._

 _Bonne fête de la musique à toute !_

 _._

 _._

Reese tapotait nerveusement sur le volant de sa voiture. Il était bloqué par un embouteillage provoqué par un accident qui s'était produit quelques mètres plus loin.

Les secours n'en finissait pas de déblayer la route et de rétablir la circulation. Il n'y avait heureusement eu que de la tôle froissée et quelques blessures légères pour les trois conducteurs impliqués.

John soupira de nouveau devant la lenteur des opérations. Il venait d'achever leur dernière mission et était en route vers la bibliothèque où il espérait rejoindre enfin son partenaire. Il venait de vivre trois jours sans le croiser plus de quelques minutes à chaque rencontre et il en était frustré. Ne pas le voir, profiter de sa présence, sentir son regard sur lui, entendre sa voix, autrement qu'au téléphone, ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, le frôler de temps en temps, le toucher soit disant par accident, en bref, devoir rester éloigné de lui, était une vraie torture. Et maintenant que la mission était terminée il espérait bien y mettre fin. Seulement…. Il consulta sa montre une énième fois : 21H02. S'il tardait trop Finch serait rentré chez lui avant son retour et il devrait attendre le lendemain matin, encore attendre…

Il alluma la radio espérant y trouver un dérivatif. Une chanson s'achevait, une autre suivit sans grand intérêt, puis l'animateur dit quelques mots, annonçant les prochains titres

-« Et tout de suite une chanson d'un auteur français tout récemment reprise par…. » Un coup de klaxon couvrit un instant le son de la radio. Reese haussa les épaules, agacé _« A quoi bon Klaxonner sans cesse, cela ne rendra pas les secouristes plus rapides »_ songea t-il

La chanson commença

 _« Si tu me voyais là à t'attendre, Si tu me voyais là comme ça »_

John écoutait distraitement tout en suivant les opérations.

 _« Si tu m'entendais parler de toi »_

 __L'ex agent baissa les yeux vers la radio et avança la main pour chercher une autre fréquence.

 _« Si tu savais ce que je pense, Si tu savais que je ne pense qu'à toi »_

Il stoppa son geste un instant.

 _«_ _S'il n'y avait pas la distance, Si tu pouvais voir que je rêve de toi »_

Les mots l'interpellaient, il se surprit à écouter avec plus d'attention

 _«_ _Si tu me croyais, si tu peux me croire »_

-« Croire » commenta t-il « pas évident d'être convaincant »

 _«_ _Si tu me croyais non je n'ai jamais dit ça. A l'envolée ou au hasard, A l'envolée ou à d'autres que toi »_

 _-« Ou je ne voudrais plus le faire »_ songea t-il

 _« Si tu me voyais, Si tu m'entendais »_

 _« Se faire comprendre…. Rien de plus compliqué ! »_ Pensa t-il. Ces paroles éveillaient en lui d'étranges échos, lui rappelait ses pensées quotidiennes, sa situation vis-à-vis de son associé avec qui il aurait eu tellement à partager. Si seulement…

 _« Si je savais ce que tu penses, Si je savais que tu ne penses qu'à moi, Si il n'y avait pas la distance, Si je pouvais voir que tu manques de moi »_

 _« Ce qui serait inespéré »_ commenta t-il

 _« Si on se voyait là comme ça, Si on s'entendait, Si on s'entendait parler de nous »_

« Parler de nous » murmura Reese. « S'il pouvait y avoir un nous » soupira t-il

Il se retrouvait dans ces paroles. S'il pouvait me voir autrement que comme un ami. S'il pouvait entendre tout ce que je tais jour après jour, les battements de mon cœur qui s'emballe quand je suis près de lui. S'il n'y avait plus de distance entre lui et moi. S'il savait que je ne pense qu'à lui. Si on se voyait, Si on s'entendait…. Il ferma les yeux un instant _« Alors il serait dans mes bras »_ réalisa t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa un instant la radio qui diffusait une autre musique. Cette chanson était comme un résumé de ses pensées. Le plus souvent, il écoutait distraitement les programmes. Il était rare qu'il soit touché par des paroles. Il eut envie de la réécouter. Et même, il aurait aimé la faire entendre à son associé bien qu'il n'y ai pas grande chance que celui-ci saisisse le message caché qu'il aurait alors voulu lui faire passer…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch consulta son écran. Cela faisait un moment que le curseur symbolisant le téléphone de son associé n'avait pas bougé. Il avait pourtant espéré que celui-ci repasserait par la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas si tard après tout. Mais apparemment il avait choisi une autre option. S'était-il arrêté dîner quelque part ? Ce ne serait pas superflu car l'informaticien était persuadé que son agent n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin, trop absorbé par l'enquête. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et triangula sa position.

-« Voyons, il est…Au milieu de l'autoroute ? » constata t-il surprit. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt : s'il avait eu un accident ? Il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer, « pourquoi tout de suite penser au pire ? » se raisonna t-il. Après un instant de réflexion, il saisit son téléphone. Reese décrocha aussitôt

-« Oui Finch ? » Ce dernier se sentit soulagé d'entendre sa voix

-« Je voulais m'assurer que vous êtes bien rentré M Reese » répondit-il, se sentant un peu bête de son accès de panique. Ses sentiments pour lui le rendaient vraiment trop vulnérable !

-« Pas encore. Je suis coincé dans un embouteillage »

-« Oh » murmura l'informaticien. _« C'était donc cela la raison de son immobilité ? »_ songea t-il « C'est ennuyeux. Vous auriez bien mérité de rentrer vous reposer »

 _« Et de vous voir ! »_ songea Reese frustré

-« Il semble que j'ai choisi la mauvaise route en retenant la plus rapide. La prochaine fois je ferais un détour » constata t-il.

-« J'espère que cela ne sera plus très long »

-« Moi aussi » marmonna John « Je suppose que vous aller rentrer chez vous ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-« En effet. La mission est finie » remarqua l'informaticien _« Même si j'aurais préféré vous revoir avant »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

-« Vous avez raison. Je vais juste m'arrêter acheter de quoi manger et je rentrerais moi aussi » répondit Reese à contrecœur.

-« Vous n'avez pas dîner ? »

-« Non pas encore »

-« Vous auriez dû vous accorder quelques minutes M Reese, ce n'est pas raisonnable »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'attention.

-« Vous savez bien que je suis loin d'être aussi raisonnable que vous Finch »

-« A vrai dire moi non plus je n'ai pas dîner » avoua alors l'informaticien « Je crains que nous n'ayons été trop pris »

-« Je peux ramener un repas pour deux ? » proposa aussitôt John avec un nouvel espoir.

-« Inutile M Reese. Vous n'allez pas vous imposer un autre détour » répondit l'informaticien un peu hésitant. L'ex agent le perçu.

-« C'est sur mon chemin Finch » insista t-il « A moins que vous ne soyez pressé de rentrer chez vous ? »

-« Non. Pas spécialement »

-« Je pourrais passer chez votre traiteur japonais préféré ? » suggéra John désireux de le convaincre.

-« Si vous me prenez par les sentiments M Reese » répliqua Finch amusé de la ruse.

 _« C'est bien ainsi que j'aimerais agir !»_ songea l'ex agent, interprétant la réplique à sa manière.

-« Ah on dirait que ça s'arrange » annonça John. « Je devrais être de retour d'ici trente minutes je pense »

-« D'accord. Je vous attends »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'ex agent en entendant ces mots. Dans quelques minutes il serait près de lui et il pourrait le voir plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

 _« Si tu me voyais, Si tu m'entendais »_ se rappela t-il. « Oui. Avec des si… » soupira t-il

.

Ces mots continuèrent à tourner dans son esprit alors qu'il profitait de son repas assis face à son associé, son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des mois et qu'il désespérait de jamais voir lui retourner ses sentiments. _« De l'amitié, oui. Mais pas plus »_ estimait-il déçu. Pas décidé pour autant à renoncer aux siens. Bien trop puissants de toute façon pour qu'il puisse espérer les étouffer s'il l'avait voulu. Et il ne le voulait pas.

S'il avait su la vérité…

.

Finch observait son agent, satisfait de sa bonne humeur. Une des chose qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, avec sa loyauté, sa droiture… et tant d'autre chose encore _« Tout en fait »_ songea t-il. Moralement. Et physiquement aussi. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas secrètement détaillé cette silhouette musclée qu'il admirait, ce visage qu'il aurait voulu tenir entre ses mains, ses lèvres dont il aurait aimé connaitre la saveur, ses mains qu'il aurait voulu sentir sur son corps… il se sentit rougir tandis qu'une fois de plus ses pensées s'égaraient un peu trop loin. Il se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant vers ses écrans pour masquer son trouble, n'ayant pas envie que son agent le voit rougir sans raison et ne s'interroge à ce sujet.

-« Un problème Finch ? » demanda Reese surprit de son attitude. De cet écart soudain. Déjà inquiet et prêt à l'aider.

L'informaticien frémit en percevant la tension dans sa voix. Cette protection dont il se sentait enveloppé dès qu'il était près de lui, ce sentiment d'être en sécurité, presque invincible en sa présence. Finch sourit _« comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? »_ songea t-il.

-« Tout va bien. Juste un réglage » affirma t-il.

Il fit semblant d'effectuer une manipulation puis se retourna. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu approcher son partenaire et se retrouva presque collé contre lui lorsqu'il fit volte face. Il leva la tête, croisa son regard et en resta prisonnier quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-« M Reese. Je vous ai déjà demandé de cesser de vous déplacer comme un chat » affirma t-il en s'écartant un peu.

-« Désolé Finch. L'habitude » Répondit John machinalement. Mais il était troublé. Un instant, ils s'étaient trouvé si proches et le regard que Finch avait eu pour lui …

 _« Si tu me voyais, Si tu m'entendais »_ songea t-il à nouveau.

L'informaticien avait regagné sa place et il semblait le même que d'habitude. Reese pensa que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Sans doute parce qu'il avait trop envie de voir ses espoirs devenir réalité.

Finch songea qu'il avait été bien près de se trahir. Et pourtant à cet instant ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus, mais plutôt ce qu'il avait lu ou crut lire dans le regard de John. De l'attention bien sur. Une sorte d'interrogation inquiète. Mais autre chose aussi comme de la tendresse. Il en resta perplexe. Etait ce réel ? Etait ce possible ? Et si c'était réellement de la tendresse, jusqu'où allait-elle ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent normalement. Une nouvelle enquête s'était annoncée, chacun avait reprit ses habitudes. Leurs attitudes ordinaires, masquant soigneusement leurs véritables pensées. Finch remarqua seulement que John semblait parfois un peu absent ? Rêveur ?… Il ne savait quel mot retenir pour qualifier ces instants où il le surprenait un peu ailleurs…

Le deuxième jour, Finch décida de rejoindre son associé pour la pause déjeuner, apportant les sandwichs.

-« J'ai pensé que dans ce quartier perdu vous risquiez d'avoir faim » affirma t-il en s'installant dans la voiture

Reese lui adressa un sourire réjouit _« Très réjouit »_ remarqua Finch.

-« Merci Harold. Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

-« Une période de jeûne ? » le taquina son associé.

John eut un petit rire devant la spontanéité de la réplique et l'informaticien songea que c'était là un son qu'il n'entendait pas souvent mais qu'il adorait. Il se sentit brusquement prêt à tout pour le faire naître encore.

Ils avaient presque terminé le repas lorsque l'attention de John fut attirée par un détail.

-« Je vais vérifier que tout va bien pour notre numéro. Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici. Enfermez vous dans la voiture et…. »

-« Je serais un modèle de prudence M Reese » l'interrompit Finch, moqueur.

L'ex agent se sentit pris en flagrant délit.

-« Hum… Je reviens » ajouta t-il seulement avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Finch le suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'un des immeubles. Il remarqua alors que son portable était resté posé sur le tableau de bord du véhicule. _« Il risque d'en avoir besoin »_ songea t-il. Mais s'il quittait la voiture John serait mécontent. Il saisit l'appareil, indécis. Il remarqua alors l'affichage sur l'écran. Lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt il lui avait semblé entendre de la musique, qui avait cessé dès que John s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Apparemment Reese avait téléchargé une chanson et il l'écoutait quant il l'avait rejoint. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Finch le savait, il le connaissait si bien ! Curieux, il ne résista pas à la tentation d'enclencher la lecture, ramenant le morceau au début. Les mots s'envolèrent dans l'habitacle.

 _« Si tu me voyais là à t'attendre_ _,_ _Si tu me voyais là comme ça_ _… »_

Plus Finch écoutait les paroles, plus elles lui semblaient le reflet de ses pensées. Cela lui donnait l'étrange sensation de voir ses sentiments retranscrits. Et John paraissait beaucoup aimer cette chanson aussi pour l'avoir téléchargée alors qu'il se contentait toujours d'écouter la radio. Est-ce que cette chanson avait une signification particulière pour lui ? Est ce qu'elle l'inspirait ?

-« Parce que moi elle me parle » murmura l'informaticien.

Il reposa l'appareil, perturbé.

Reese revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Fausse alerte Finch » annonça t-il. Il se tourna vers son associé et s'étonna de son air tendu « Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t-il aussitôt.

-« Oui M Reese » répondit brièvement son associé.

-« Oh je vois » jugea l'ex agent après un instant.

Finch sursauta

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard au portable de son agent. Mais il l'avait bien reposé à la même place pourtant, comment aurait-il deviné sa petite "séance d'espionnage "?

-« Encore inquiet pour moi je suppose ? » affirma Reese sans capter son regard.

-« Un peu » concéda l'informaticien qui aimait autant se réfugier derrière cette excuse plutôt que d'avouer son indiscrétion.

-« Vous êtes incorrigible Harold » se moqua John « Mais j'apprécie d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse autant à ma santé » ironisa t-il profitant de l'occasion pour frôler sa main.

-« Tant mieux. Car je ne pense pas pouvoir changer » affirma Finch sur le même ton.

-« Ca me va. Même si ca m'embête de vous voir stresser »

-« Vous feriez de même si la situation était inversée » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Oh oui c'est certain ! » répliqua spontanément l'ex agent avant de réaliser qu'il venait de s'exprimer à haute voix. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Quelques mots s'attardèrent dans leurs esprits.

 _« Si tu me voyais, Si tu m'entendais »_

John allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son portable sonna, brisant le charme. Finch attendit la fin de la conversation puis prit congé de son agent. Il éprouvait le besoin d'être un peu seul soudain.

-« A plus tard Harold » soupira John en le regardant s'éloigner.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quatre heures plus tard l'enquête était bouclée et Reese rentrait à la bibliothèque, impatient de revoir son partenaire, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli et … le bras en sang.

-« C'est moi Finch » lança t-il dès le seuil de la pièce, puis il ajouta, prenant les devants « Je vais bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'il n'y paraît, même si je requières vos talents d'infirmier »

Finch sortit précipitamment du rayonnage où il était occupé à ranger quelques livres et lui adressa un regard contrarié.

-« Je vais chercher le nécessaire » affirma t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite salle d'eau. Il en revint avec la trousse de soins. Reese l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, ayant ôté sa veste et relevé la manche de sa chemise.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'informaticien en préparant les produits.

-« Juste un coupable qui n'avait pas envie de faire connaissance avec la prison et qui avait un couteau sur lui »

-« Et avait décidé de s'en servir » marmonna l'informaticien.

-« C'était un petit modèle et il ne savait pas vraiment le manier. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à l'arrêter » affirma Reese désinvolte.

-« Vous êtes tout de même blessé » insista Finch en tirant sur la manche de la chemise pour dégager la plaie.

-« Un coup de chance »

-« Coup de chance ? » s'étrangla l'informaticien « Vous avez de ces expressions !» protesta t-il

Reese gloussa.

-« Ce n'est rien de méchant » insista t-il

Finch soupira et s'abstint de répondre.

-« C'est trop serré » constata t-il ne parvenant pas à relever suffisamment la manche « Vous feriez mieux d'ôter votre chemise. Ce serait plus pratique » suggéra t-il

-« Comme vous voulez » estima l'ex agent en s'exécutant docilement.

Finch entreprit de nettoyer la plaie, heureusement peu profonde, avec des gestes doux et attentifs, s'efforçant de rester concentré sur sa tâche.

Reese le regardait faire. Le dévorait des yeux en réalité. Quel supplice de le savoir si proche et de ne pas pouvoir le tenir contre lui ! Ces gestes si attentifs lui faisait adorer ces "séances de soins" tout autant qu'ils les lui faisaient redouter. _« Un jour je finirais par me trahir »_ constata t-il. Finch fouilla la trousse à la recherche d'une autre compresse puis repris ses soins. John frémit de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, si délicats. Il retint un soupir. Finch le vit se tendre un peu. Etonné, il leva la tête, croisa son regard, s'y perdit quelques instants, avant de détourner les yeux pour finir son travail. John aimait ce lien muet entre eux.

-« Vous me faites penser à une chanson » murmura t-il alors.

Finch leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

-« Celle que vous écoutiez dans la voiture ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-« Oui » approuva Reese un peu surpris « Vous la connaissez ? »

-« Je l'ai déjà écouté » répondit Finch sans toutefois avouer à quelle occasion.

-« Je pensais que vous n'aimiez que le classique » constata l'ex agent.

-« Je ne pensais pas que c'était votre style de musique » rétorqua l'informaticien.

-« Pas vraiment. Mais cette chanson est… particulière » murmura Reese cherchant le bon terme.

-« Elle est belle » jugea Finch.

-« Oui. Elle est comme un reflet de mes pensées » affirma John.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Finch un peu perturbé alors qu'il avait ressentit la même chose en écoutant cette musique.

John remarqua son trouble. Il s'enhardit jusqu'à poser une main sur la joue de son partenaire lui faisant lever la tête, captant son regard.

-« Si vous me voyiez » chuchota t-il doucement.

L'informaticien soutint son regard.

-« S'il n'y avait plus de distance ? » demanda t-il, décidé à le suivre.

-« Si vous saviez que je ne pense qu'à vous » poursuivit John.

Finch rougit mais imita son agent, posant une main contre son torse.

-« Je peux vous croire » murmura t-il.

-« Et m'entendre ? » demanda John.

-« Oui » affirma l'informaticien d'un ton décidé.

L'ex agent dessina d'un doigt le contour des lèvres de son partenaire comme s'il avait voulu saisir ses paroles ou s'assurer de leur réalité, il se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

-« Si vous m'entendez vous serez dans mes bras » Il laissa sa main glisser de sa joue à sa nuque posant ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, tendrement, tout en glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Finch passa les bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui, répondant à son baiser avec impatience.

Ils se laissèrent envahir par le plaisir d'être réunis. Leurs baisers se faisant plus ardents, plus passionnés. Finch laissa courir ses mains sur le torse découvert de son agent comme il avait si souvent rêvé de le faire, alors que John glissait les siennes sous ses vêtements, habiles, caressantes. Il le sentait frissonner sous sa touche.

-« Je vous aime Harold » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son aveu, heureux de le sentir s'abandonner dans ses bras.

-« Je vous aime John » murmura l'informaticien en écho.

Chacun pouvait alors lire dans les yeux de l'autre ses véritables sentiments.

-« J'aurais dû écouter cette chanson plus tôt » jugea Reese embrassant son associé dans le cou, faisant naître chez lui de nouveaux frissons.

-« Il n'est pas trop tard pour parler de nous » chuchota Finch posant son visage contre son épaule d'un geste confiant que son agent apprécia à sa juste valeur.

-« Avec plaisir » lui répondit John. Le serrant plus fort contre lui, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« C'est bon d'être sur la même longueur d'onde »


End file.
